Let me see my daughter
by Ingabritta
Summary: My story of what happened to Erik afterwords. First a summary then a story. I do not own the characters. Please review.


**Let me see my daughter**

What happened to The Phantom of the Opera after that night?

When Christine and Raoul and all the followers had left, Erik, the Phantom of the opera, returned and stayed in his house again, licking his wounds. A year after the goodbye, Erik returned to Christine's dressing room. Countess Christine de Chagny, now the leading lady of the opera, had kept the same dressing room, knowing that the path to the Phantoms lair was still open. They met again and she, suffering from bad conscience and still having feelings for him, agreed to spend a month at his house. Nobody knew, not even Raoul. She was said to visit a spa. Christine and Erik lived in love and music for a month, then she returned. Nine month later she gave birth to a child, Erik's daughter, christened Jeanette. Erik came once to se his daughter, a sweet brown-eyed girl with no birthmarks on her face. A couple of years later Jeanette's brother André was born, resembling his father, Raoul.

Erik, who for some time had considered ending his life as he had nothing more to hope for, changed his mind as he wanted to see his daughter grow up. But what was he going to do? He decided to visit the upper world after all. Looking for a country far from France he choose Sweden, the native country of Christine. Hiding his mask under a wide brimmed hat and dressed in a wide cape he went to Stockholm by train and coach. In Stockholm he naturally visited the opera house. He attended many performances and listened to the Swedish primadonna Kristina Nilsson. She had an excellent voice and he liked listening to her. After a while he sent her notes and asked for a meeting. By now he was known as the mysterious man at the opera and Kristina was curious. They got acquainted and had long discussions on music and opera. He didn't tell her who he was. Later in the spring Kristina was going to Italy to marry her husband-to-be, count Casa de Miranda, and also sing at La Scala in Milan. She made Erik accompany her. At the opera in Milano Kristina presented him as former unknown composer from France. For the first time he could be with other people without trying to hide himself. He explained his mask as trying to hide a bad injury which had not healed. He also was allowed to use an organ for composing. After a while, when Kristina had left to meet her future husband, Erik got bored. There had also been tales about the Phantom of the Paris operahouse and the fire and some people began to whisper about Erik and his mask. He left Milan and returned to his underground house in Paris where he stayed for half a year, not contacting Christine but sometimes listening to her performances.

Kristina sent him a letter. She and her husband together with some operasingers from La Scala were going by boat to New York to sing at the Metropolitan opera. There at least he could be safe, she wrote. He agreed to accompany them. During the voyage they gave musical performances on the boat. There was a musical professor, Mr Bercier, who travelled with his daughter Elisabeth. She was going to study singing in America. Elisabeth sang for an audience, and when Erik listened to her he once more heard a voice that enchanted him, that went right to his heart and that he wanted to refine. But that was not possible. As they got acquainted he saw that she was a sweet and enchanting young woman, but shy. She was little scared by his mask. He listened to her several times, closed his eyes and thought of Christine.

When they came to New York father and daughter Bercier went on to another city. Kristina introduced Erik to the manager of the Metropolitan opera , Mr Proctor, and persuaded him to let Erik have a room and an organ for composing. Soon the manager began to listen to Erik's advice on running the opera and about the repertoire and he became indispensable. He also composed an opera which was performed several times. At one occasion M. Firmin from the Paris opera came to visit and happened to see Erik. He was frightened and wanted mr Proctor to call the police, but the manager defended Erik saying he was his friend and had every right to stay in America.

Elisabeth Bercier gave a concert in the town where she stayed and Erik attended it. Her voice had improved and he enjoyed it still more. She was now more confident and they enjoyed each others company.

Elisabeth returned to New York and made her opera debut at the Metropolitan and Erik was her support. A while later Elisabeth was kidnapped by rivals to the opera owners. Erik, with his skills, helped rescue her, and this made her more devoted to him. He was attracted to her, both because of her voice and her charme.

Erik built a small country house outside the city. In the basement he tried to recreate the lake from the house under the Paris opera. He invited Elisabeth and they went out in a boat on the lake, the dark cavern lit by candelabras and soft music playing in the background. She was very impressed. At she shore she sang for him and they kissed.

Elisabeth had to hide her love from her father, who did not find Erik a proper suitor for his daugher. But when the opera was closed for the summer, when Erik was alone in his summer house and Elisabeth was supposed to visit a friend while her father was away, she secretly went to his house, found him sleeping in a sun chair and woke him up with a kiss. She persuaded him to let her stay. He showed her his face and told her part of his story, leaving out the worst parts. This frightened her, but her love for him made her forgive him. She stayed the summer and they became lovers. Finally she had to tell her father. Erik asked her to be his fiancée, but he said he could never marry her. They did not share apartment.

During the season an operasinger from Russia, Maryshka, was guest star at the Met. She praised the Bolsjoj theatre and when she left she invited Erik and Elisabeth to visit Moscow. Later they set out on their trip. Mr Bercier, who had found a new wife in America, didn't protest. They went to London, where Kristina Nilsson, countess Casa de Miranda, had moved together with her husband, and now sang at Covent Garden. From there they went to Moscow and met Maryshka's friends and colleagues. Elisabeth sang there and Erik composed. Among others they met a couple of dancers, Michail, who began to court Elisabeth, and Anna, who was attracted to Erik. They experienced dramatic events in Russia, among other things a sleigh ride in snow storm. In spring they left Moscow travelling through eastern Europe, visited Vienna and came to Switzerland, where they paid a visit to Elisabeth's brother and his family. Gerhard, the brother, did not fancy his sister's fiancé, finding him too old. But the rest of the family appreciated his musicality when he played for them and the children liked his magic performances.

After this visit they had planned to return to London but then Erik thought that he wanted to see his house again and show the real lake to Elisabeth.

"Are you going to look for her too – Christine?" Elisabeth asked causciously. She felt him stiffen. "I don't know. I would like to hear her sing again – if I can bear it – without letting her know I'm there. I don't know if I dare contact her. I don't even know if she is still there. But I would like to see Jeanette. Let's see what happens." Elisabeth looked at him. "I'll support you, whatever happens. I am not jealous." He caressed her hand.

When they arrived in Paris they left their luggage at the railway station and just brought a bag each. They took a coach to the operahouse and went to the back door at Rue Scribe where he found his old key, well hidden. The old door squiked. Inside it was pitch dark. They lit a paraffin lamp and followed the path to the lake. The switch to the lights around the lake was still intact and after a little while the world around them shone in dim light. The water glittered and the cavern was enormous. Elisabeth gasped. "How fantastic! How magnificent! This is our basement many times greater. How wonderful to see this! Is that your house on the other bank?" – "That's right." He found the boat. "I wonder if the boat is still intact or if it's rotten." It didn't look very good. "Do you dare try it with me? It's the only way if you don't want to swim." – "I trust that you will save me if the boat will sink." They were both very nervous and the boat leaked some, but they reached the other bank, though their shoes were wet. "I will have to mend it" Erik muttered. Elisabeth looked at the house, big and irregular without windows. To the left of the house was a small mound. He saw that she looked at it. "It's my cat, Ayesha. She was my only company for several years when I lived here alone. She deserves to be remembered." He looked around. "It doesn't look like anybody has been here since I left. " He unlocked the door and went in and Elisabeth followed curiously. A big organ occupied a whole wall in the room, there was a sofa and book shelves. He opened the doors to the bedroom, library and kitchen. "Nobody has been here." The dust lay thick everywhere and Elisabeth started to cough. "It really needs cleaning out. If we are to stay here.." She looked into the bedroom. A huge bed with dust all over the coverlet. On the bureau stod a portrait of a young woman posing as Margurite in Faust. She understood who it was. Erik called out from the kitchen . "There is nothing here to eat besides tea – would you like a cup?" She joined him in the kitchen. "It feels strange to come home" he said. "This is my home, you know, and has been for many years. But now it feels unfamiliar. Perhaps I have gotten used to live above ground. Like a new chapter in my life. I bury the old one down here and start a new one up there. Actually I was only going to pass the time until Jeanette grows up. But I have started a new carrier, now when I'm growing old. Imagine to be young again.." Elisabeth tilted her head. "You don't look old. You are active, fit and attractive. Think of the women who have fallen for you." She went up to him and let her hand slide around his neck. "Until tonight we will have to dust the bed" she whispered.

The presence of Elisabeth in the house made Erik feel less in pain and sad. When she started to clean up the house, he mended the boat. Then they had tea. "Tomorrow we can take the boat and go buy some food" he said. "I would be grateful if you did. I would not like to be seen here in Paris. I will examine my passages into the opera building." – "But this will be tomorrow" she said. "I don't know if I'm supersticious or if I want to scare old shadows away, but I would like you to carry me over your bedroom threshold."

When Erik woke up the next morning he felt very desorientated. It was strange to wake up in his old bed. He looked at the woman beside him and for a moment he thought it was Christine – but no, that was so long ago.. he had lived here for a long time since she left him, after that wonderful month.

Elisabeth also felt confused when she woke up. But just for a short while. She kept quiet studying her lover. "Now I have defeated her in her last stronghold" she thought. She reached out to touch him slightly. "Good morning Erik." His thoughts let go of Christine and he said "Good morning my darling. Have you slept well?" – "Very well indeed." She rose. "If we are to have fresh bread for breakfast I'll have to get going at once."

Erik rowed her over the lake and she went out in the city. At first the was blinded by the light. But then she went out into the city of Paris.

When she was out Erik scrutinized his old passages. The one leading to Christines old dressing room was blocked, like the one were the people had followed them down to the lair after the opera performance. But there were other passages open, among others the one leading to his old box just under the roof.

When Elisabeth had returned and they had breakfast he said " Today I can show you the operahouse while it's still empty. And tonight we can see the performance from my secret box. Do you know what they play?" – "One moment. I'll look in the paper. Let's see – Opera comique – Carmen, of course. Opera populaire – Aida, with Christine de Chagny as Aida." She put her hand on his. "It is for the best – that you see her now when your'e here. Like you planned." He was pale. "What if she has changed? What if she has aged?" – "Not in three years. Now show me the opera house." She rose and he followed slowly. They climbed the passages all the way up to his box under the roof. The stage was far below them. Then they went down through the building using the passages and suddenly they stood by a window facing the entrance and the big stairs. "How magnificent!" Elisabeth exclamed. "How grand! This is really worth seeing". They managed not no be spotted and returned to the house. "This opera matches very well the other opera houses I have seen" she said. "Matches well? I thought you would say it's the greatest." – "Perhaps. Next to Bolsjoj perhaps. But you are bias?" Erik poored a glass of lemonade for them each. "Well partly. Charles Garnier built this opera house, but I helped with good advice. Cheers!" – "Cheers" she said softly.

In the evening, before they were off to the performance, Elisabeth stood before the mirror and had a dialogue with herself. "Deep inside you are afraid that he loves her more than you – still you don't hesitate to let him see her again? You even encourage him. – Because I know it's inevitable. If he loves her he would return anyway, sooner or later. And if he chooses to stay with me, I'm the winner. I, Elisabeth" she looked at herself in the mirror "do I really love him? Do I deserve him?" Erik stood in the doorway. He was pale, almost as pale as his mask. He was dressed in tailes and she wore an evening dress. Even if the rest of the audience couldn't see them, it felt appropriate. "Are you coming?" They climbed all the way to his box. Erik felt very nervous. The last time he had meet Christine was fours years ago, when he had seen their newly born daugher. Last time he saw her, without her seeing him, was when he listened to her, unseen, before he went to America. Then she had become like a memory, painful and sweet, a memory which now perhaps was going to be destroyed by reality.

The box was situated just under the roof, and you could see the scene without being seen by anybody used binoculars better to see the performance. The pompous music from Aida impressed them. When Aida, impersonated by Christine, entered the stage, Erik was lost for the world. He felt as if he had done nothing else but sit and watch her, as if the time in between had not existed. But her voice was not like before. It wasn't as bright, as full as before, it sounded a bit pressed. She needed more lessons, she was not in harmony. Elisabeth regarded Erik without desturbing him. She looked at Christine, understanding the attraction she must have on men. She heard that her voice was beautiful but not perfect. Her musical ear told her that she would have sung this better. During the intermission they didn't talk much. "The performance is better than the one I Milan" he said, "and Christine performs the role better, but I think you hear the same as I do – for the moment your voice is better than hers." – "But do you still feel her, inside?" He nodded. Elisabeth was quiet. Erik remembered when he and Christine had sung the duet of Aida and Radames together and he clenched his fists. Longing for her struck him again, but when he saw her far down on the stage she felt so distant. Was it wise to try to contact her again? Would he be disappointed? Elisabeth was affected of the tragic story and at the end she felt tears rising in her eyes. After the final applauses and when the audience had left, Erik rose. "I can't say that I have forgotten her" he said. "Instead I remember, more than I like to. She could really need more education. " Elisabeth look scared. "But that would not be a good idea. Come on, I have to digest my impressions." Elisabeth felt uncertain when she followed him down to the house. Late in the evening he was quiet, lost in thoughts. She didn't want to disturb him. But finally she could'nt be silent any more. "You would like to stay and teach her again, wouldn't you? That's what you want deep within." He looked caught. "That is what she needs. But that could never happen. She is countess de Chagny. Her husband would never allow it. And I can't reveal myself here again. " – "But you are a known composer now. You have travelled around the world and met with opera singers and opera managers." – " I am a known composer everywhere else, except here in Paris. Here I am just a wanted criminal." – "But I thougt that was over? Case closed?" – "Perhaps legally but not morally. As long as Messrs. Firmin and André are the managers here they will never forgive me." They went to bed in silence. When they lay down he turned his back to her, demonstratively. She understood and turned away to sleep.

The following morning the atmospere was a little tense. "How are you going to do to contact her?" Elisabeth asked at last. "I don't know. I have to go on examining my passages. Maybe there is a way to her dressing room. " – "And Jeanette? " - "I don't know. I don't know where they live. And I can't send you as a spy, or can I?" – " I'd rather not. And I think, if you don't mind, that I buy a map of Paris and go on sightseeing and leave you to your business best you can. See you later. I can manage the boat." She put on her hat and took some money. Erik said nothing. It was for the best – leaving him to his problems. For a while he wondered if he should contact Christine or not .. but now when he was so close. He would regret if he didn't try. Once more he entered his passages. There was one leading behind the stage. When he passed he heard ballet music. So, the ballet was rehearsing. He remembered his passages well and went fast without looking. Suddenly a person appeared in front of him and he was as frightened as the person he met. It was a young woman with long blond hair wearing a white dress. When she realized who she had met she took one step backwards and opened her mouth to scream. Hastily he grabbed her wrist and put a hand over her mouth. Fright shone from her eyes and she struggled to get free. He recognized her, it was Meg Giry, the dancer. – "Please calm down. And for God's sake, keep quiet" he said in a low voice. "I don't want you any harm. If I let you go, will you promise not to scream? And not to run away? Promise me!" She nodded. He let her go and she looked suspiciously at him, ready to run. She still looked frightened. "The opera ghost! Do you still exist? We thought you were gone for ever. Is it because I use your passages that you have returned to punish me?" – "No, no. But why do you use my passages? Do the others know of them too?" – "No, I have kept them my secret. It's faster this way." She studied him, now less frightened and more curious. – "But – didn't you die? I was down at your house myself and found your mask. You don't look like a ghost. More lika an ordinary man. Why are you back? To scare us all again?" – "Christine never talked to you – about me? I thought perhaps you were her confident or something like that. That she told you I made contact with her again. That she lived with me for a while.." –"That she lived with you.. no, I just know she was away for a month and we all wondered if she had already abandoned vicount de Chagny. But then they had a child and then another one and they lived happliy after that as far as I know.." – "She never missed her Angel of Music?" – "Sometimes perhaps. She realized she didn't sing as well and as inspiring as when you tought her. But I think she thought that it was worth it to live a quiet life. What have you been doing all the time? Have you lived down here without showing yourself?" – "No, I have been travelling. Didn't M. Firmin say anything when he had been in New York some years ago?" – "Yes, now I remember. There was a rumour that he had met the Phantom at the Metropolitan, but no one believed him. What are you doing here now? Do you want to see Christine again?" Erik nodded. "I don't ask anything from her other than to let me meet with her. I don't even hope that she will remember me fondly or will be pleased to see me. Can you help me?" Meg smiled. "I would love to. I was always jealous of Christine for having an Angel of Music. If she doesn't want you, can't you place your interest elsewere? But of course, I'm just a dancer, not a singer." She glanced at him with curiosity and interest and he became careful. "As a matter of fact I have already met someone else to be interested in. She is with me here in Paris." Meg pouted her mouth. "Then you are not interested in Christine either?" – "Perhaps we have other things to talk about. Will you help me?" – "Should I tell her that it is you, the Angel of Music,who is back, or just that a man would like to see her?"-"You had better tell her it's me so she will not have a shock. Then I will come tonight after the performance. Here, at 10 o'clock?" Meg nodded. Now her eyes showed adventure and exitement. "And Meg, don't tell anyone else. Otherwise I will come and haunt you." She disappeared in haste. Erik returned slowly down the passage to his house. This was the point of no return. Now they had to meet.

When he came back he sat down by his organ and played for several hours. Then he tried to read some books from his library but could not concentrate. When Elisabeth returned in the afternoon she found him sitting in an armchair staring at nothing. She went up to him. "I apologize for my sudden disappearance. I had decided not to be jealous, but when I understood that you still feel strongly for her I couldn't help it. Now I have been walking thinking by myself. And I have seen Paris. What a marvellous city! And big. It's a pity we cannot see it together. " She kneeled by his chair and put her hand on his. He felt an urge to draw back his hand but suppressed it and let it stay. "We could. If we go out in the night when it's dark. But not tonight. Tonight at 10 o'clock I am to meet Christine. If she wants to, of course. And I don't know how to pass the time until then. " Elisabeth rose. "Tonight? How did you decide this?"-"I happened to meet Meg Giry upstairs when she ran around in my passages. I hope I can trust her discretion. She was to tell Christine that I will visit her tonight after the performance." Elisabeth paced the room. "I wonder how it would feel to meet a man you loved five years ago. How does she feel, do you think?" He sank deeper down in his chair. "I don't know. Her love for me was perhaps only a sudden infatuation – she did love Raoul actually." – "You don't think you can love two persons at the same time, in different ways?" He looked at her, pondering. –"Yes" he then said. "Now you play for me and I will cook you an excellent supper – what about quail? And a bottle of fine wine?" Erik sat down to play and an hour later they had supper in the dining room. The evening passed, and just before 10 o'clock he dressed up in his tails. Elisabeth looked at him, her hands on her back. "I hope this meeting will be enjoyable for both of you. "

He was very nervous as he went up into the operahouse. When he passed behind the stage he heard people leaving the salon after the performance. Tonight's performance was La Traviata, Christine playing Violetta. He waited at the meeting spot until it grew quieter around him. Finally Meg showed up, dressed in a white blouse and a gray skirt. "Well?" Erik whispered. "She will see you. At first she was very upset, I saw it. I don't think she imagined that you should ever appear again. But she would like to see you. Follow me, I will look if it's safe." The passage had a hidded door just outside Christine's dressing room door. Meg looked around and said " It's clear. Good luck!" He went to the door and knocked. "Come in!" said a faint voice from inside. He entered hastily and locked the door behind him. She sat with her back against him, with her brown curly hair down the back, dressed in a blue dress. She turned slowly and their eyes met. He felt like a thrill deep inside him and his heart took an extra beat. "Erik" she said. How well did he not know her voice. "Christine" he said and was glad his voice was steady. He saw that she reacted on his voice as well. None of them made any effort to touch the other. "It's been a long time" he said. "Very long" she said. "I have watched you some times when you didn't notice" he continued." I went away after Jeanette was born, but then I returned and lived here for half a year before I went away again. Three years ago." – "And where have you been?" – "In Amercica, London, Moscow and Vienna." Christine gave a faint smile. "I remember when M. Firmin had been to the Metropolitan opera. He told us he had met the Phantom there, but no one believed him. No one but me. But of course I didn't tell him so. And you – have been travlling in the upper world – without me. Once you told me that if I lived with you it must be a life in darkness – and now.. You don't think I feel deceived?" Erik felt a heavy burden within his breast. "I have been thinking of you" she said. " I wondered what had happened to you." – "You have not heard of the composer Erik Leroux, who has written a new opera? That's me." – "No I haven't. Perhaps your fame hasn't reached Paris. Are you famous? Can't you stay here then and set up your opera? " The thought was tempting. "No. I dare not reveal myself in Paris. But I'm going to London. Come and see it there. " They were silent for a while. "What about you?" he asked. "Are you happy with Raoul?" Christine looked at her hands. "Yes. I live a good life. As countess and mother. And singer. " – "In that order" he said harshly "Your voice is not like it used to be. You need more lessons. You need – me." She looked at him, intensly, almost longing. "Then stay an teach me further." For a moment he was tempted. The alternatives came into his mind – down below, with Christine and song, perhaps love – or London, setting up his opera, Elisabeth. "Have you travelled alone all the time?" she asked. He thought of what to answer. Could he tell her about Elisabeth? He could not lie to her. "No. On the boat to America I met a young singer. She reminded me of you. She plays the primadonna in my opera. We have travelled together. We are now engaged." Christine grew pale and knitted her hands in her lap. Erik felt that she draw back within herself. "And now she gets your teaching, I understand. Does she sing better than I?" – "Now she does." He didn't want to look her in the eyes. But then he looked at her again. "You must understand me!" he burst out. "I was so unhappy when I lost you. And she reminded me of you. But now I love her for her own sake. She has given me so much." Christine looked at him, under control. "I could not abandon Raoul or the children for you, anyway." – "Tell me about Jeanette" he said. "She is a fantastic little girl. Very musical of course. Likes to sing and also plays the piano. She is beautiful, almost exotic, with chestnut hair and brown eyes. And intelligent. I sounds bad to praise one's own daughter, I know, but I want you to know." – "She is not unnormal in any way? Too intelligent?" – "No. She is very normal." –"Can I see her?" Christine was silent for a while. "I don't know. She just sees Raoul as her father. He knows, of course. But you can't meet them." – "No, I thought just by chance, without her knowing who I am. Outside?" – "We could be in the Bois de Bologne tomorrow, behind the coffee house, at the lake. At half past three. I and our nanny will take a promenade with Jeanette and André. Come if you like. I will not great you." Erik looked intensly at Christine. "Thank you. What will you do next?"- "When the opera closes for the season our family will leave for the coast and stay until autumn. And you?" – "We will soon go to London, me and Elisabeth. " – "Elisabeth, is that her name?" – "Elisabeth Bercier. She is very promising and people will hear about her. But I'm afraid that she will soon grow tired of me and find a young man her own age, leaving me." Christine tilted her head. "You don't look older than when I last saw you. Perhaps even younger. How could this be?" – "That is my secret. " He rose. "Come to London to see me." She also rose. "I think I will. It was good to see you again. Farewell." She gave him her hand to kiss, and he did softly. Touching her filled his body with warmth. He felt her trembling, knowing that she also reacted to him touching her." – "Farewell. This meeting made me very nervous. Now I am glad it happned." When he was to go she looked out the door to see if it was safe for him. It was and he stepped out in haste. "Au revoir" he said. Just before he disappeared into his passage she threw him a kiss. Dizzy he went down the passage. All the feelings he had suppressed had awoken again. He had not forgotten her, neither physically nor mentally. And she was not all unaffected by him.. But no, now he had to suppress his feelings for her again. And tomorrow he was going to see Jeanette.

Elisabeth waited for him in the drawing room. She looked a little worried. As he approached she felt like an invisible wall around him and she understood she could not touch him. "It went well " he said. "I think both of us were satisfied with the outcome. And you don't have to be afraid. I will not stay, we go together to London as planned. Give me just one day to recover. Tomorrow I will meet my daugher in the park. Will you come with me?" The nodded. "I'd love to". She smiled, no longer nervous. She hadn't lost him, at least not yet.

The following day they went on a discreet sightseeing. The city was fairly empty in the summer heat. They took a cab passing Notre Dame and Dome des Invalides. When they passed the March field they saw that a new building was being constructed at the end of the park. About three o'clock they left the cab at the Bois de Bologne and started walking. In spite of the heat Erik wore a hat with large brim and a cape, to disguise him as much as possible. Behind the café they sat down on a bench near the water, enjoying the view. Nearby was a children's playing ground. Two women came walking along the path by the water. Erik leaned closer to the hedge nearby. The older woman had a pram with a small child sitting in it, about one years of age. The other woman was Christine. Around her feet a girl with long brown curls wearing a yellow hat was running. She wore a white apron over her dress. She throw a ball and ran to fetch it. Erik turned away as they passed, but Elisabeth looked at the girl. They sat down on another bench at a distance. Jeanette was still playing with her ball. Then Elisabeth rose. "Throw the ball to me!" she called out. Jeanette, somewhat surprised having a new playmate, obviously by her own free will, threw the ball to her. They played for a while, then they got closer to the bench where Erik was sitting. He had a good look at her, looking just as he had thought, beautiful and lively. A feeling like nothing else arose within him, love and pride.. his daughter. The ball rolled all the way to his feet. He hid his face behind the hat brim but looked at the girl with his good eye. Their eyes met for a moment, her eyes brown, like Christine's, like his. She smiled. Then she took the ball and ran. Christine rose. "Jeanette! Would you like to swing?" The girl ran away to her mother. For a moment Erik thought that Christine perhaps had feared that he would take the girl and disappear. Christine and Elisabeth stood for a moment so near each other that their eyes could meet. They were both watching, estimating each other, curiously. Then Elisabeth returned to Erik and sat down. She reached for his hand and he gave it to her without hesitation. "A very charming girl" she said. "It was nice to see her. Are you content?" He nodded. They sat for a while and watched the girl swing, then he rose. "Let's go back to my house. We had better make arrangements to go to London. Do you agree, or would you like to see more of Paris?" – "I think it's enough for now. We could always come back. Tonight I would like to go out on the lake again – if I may?" They returned to the house, had a light supper and went out on the lake. "It's beautiful but also scary" she said. "I don't mind leaving this place." Erik understood. That night their sleep was deep and long. In the morning he checked everything and took once again a mental farewell of his house. "If I stay in London I could come here sometimes" he said.

To be continued..


End file.
